Cappa High Boarding School
by bellabambino
Summary: Ed and Al go to a boarding school with new characters, Cristine, Kathy, and Dani. Now anything can happen. But not really about Alchemy anymore.


**Okay so I don't know much about Alchemy or anything like that. But my sister made me watch the show and her and my cousin talked about it all the time. I just decided to use these characters. So sorry if your disapointed because it's not enough about Fullmetal Alchemist. It's more of a drama. I have more written but I just wanna hear what people think of it this far. It gets better. So just tell me if you like it. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

"There's nothing to tell. He's just some guy in my Geometry class." a petite blonde sat on a maroon couch in a large dorm room.

"Come on you like him, there's gotta be something wrong with him." The blonde's brunette cousin sat on the floor playing cards on the coffee table.

"Hey!" The blonde was a fifteen year old girl, Dani, who went to a boarding school with the other four people that sat in the room. The two guys were brothers and alchemists that just moved there a couple months ago. The two other girls were her cousins that moved to this school about a year and a half ago. All of them were still in their uniforms since school just ended recently. The five of them sat in the guys' dorm.

"Dani you do tend to like some pretty bad guys." Her other cousin tuned into the conversation.

"First of all, I don't like him. And second of all…"

"You do to." One of the guys, the youngest one, looked up from his card game. His name was Al and was a large tin man. Something happened long ago to make him like this but Dani saw the look on their faces and didn't bother to ask more.

"Says who?"

"You talk about him all the time." The brunette, Kathy, was also fifteen years old, as was her other cousin, Cristine. She sat leaning on the couch and laying card after card down when Al said 'hit me.'

"Yeah it gets kind of annoying." Al's older brother, Ed, said softly in a jealous anger. Ed was a blonde and had a mechanical arm, from what Dani could see. She never even bothered to mention that but it made her respect the two more than she would. Alchemy was something she never really understood but she realized it was a big part of the two brothers' lives. The orange sunlight poured into the dorm through the large, open window. Ed stared into Dani's teal eyes even though she wasn't looking at him. Her long eyelashes touched as she blinked. While Ed was in his trans, Al and Kathy continued to play cards.

"Hit me." Al slapped the mahogany coffee table indicating her wanted another card. Kathy flipped a card over on top of the six and the upside down card in front of him. This card was a two so he slapped the table again. "Hit me." Kathy repeated this and a ten now laid on the other cards. "Hit me." This was now a seven.

"You do know the object of the game is to get twenty-one right?" Kathy reminded him.

"I know." He paused looking at his upside down card again. "Hit me."

"But you're already over twenty-one."

"I know hit me."

"If you say 'hit me' one more time I'm really gonna hit you." Kathy raised her hand and Al, being as big as he is still flinched. Dani and Cristine laughed and that shook Ed out of his trans. He always found himself staring at Dani and couldn't figure out why. Dani stood up flattening her black, pleaded skirt and walked over towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Cristine grabbed the remote from the table.

"Just on the roof." Dani smiled at Ed motioning to come with her. He was the only not doing anything since Cristine put the TV on. Ed smiled back and got up to follow her. She climbed onto the fire escape and climbed up. Ed and Al's dorm, where everyone was sitting in, was on the top floor so everyone would sit on the roof from time to time.

Cristine smirked at Kathy with a curious eye. "What?" Kathy wondered why she smiled that way. The dark brunette stood up quickly and shut he window until it was only open about an inch. She rushed back to her seat as if someone where going to steal it.

"What?" Al was now worried because of the way she was acting.

"They totally like each other." She was now excited.

"What? No way!" Kathy said it like was impossible.

"Yeah." Al agreed.

"I see the way he looks at her. I hear her talking about other guys all the time so I don't know she likes him. But he defiantly likes her."

"No. Seriously? It can't be. No way. Really? Oh my God. He likes her!" Al rambled. "Oh my God their gonna go out. It's gonna be totally weird. And they're not gonna break up 'cause they're like perfect for each other. Then what if they get married or something? Then you know their gonna have kids after that because they just seem like the type of people to do that. I can't believe this, my brother's having a baby with my best friend." Al panicked.

"Calm down Al." Cristine laughed at his anxiousness.

"Yeah. And I don't think it'd be that weird. I think it'd be cute." Kathy smiled.

"Ew." Al looked at her disgusted.

"What? I think it would be."

"You're gross." Kathy smacked the back of his head.

On the roof, Dani and Ed stared at the orange and pink sky that was slowly disappearing into a dark blue. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Dani smiled at the stars that peaked through the dim sunlight.

"Yeah," He turned his head to look at her. "it is." She turned her head towards him. The noses were now only about half an inch apart. Ed began to lean in now realizing why he stared at her so much. On some level he always knew that he liked her, but it took about an hour of talking on a roof and closeness like this to get him to finally realize it. He leaned in to the point where their lips just barely touched. Dani pulled back suddenly and sat up.

"I've actually gotta go. I got a lot of homework. I'll see you later." Surprised, the blonde climbed back onto the fire escape. Ed put his hands over his face in frustration.


End file.
